Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected to be a material for next generation semiconductor devices. In comparison to silicon (Si), SiC exhibits excellent physical properties such as a band gap of three times larger than that of Si, a breakdown field strength of about ten times larger than that of Si, and a thermal conductivity of about three times larger than that of Si. By utilizing these properties, it is possible to realize a low-loss semiconductor device capable of operating at high temperatures.
When SiC is used to manufacture transistors, it has been known that channel mobility depends on a face orientation. On-resistance of transistors also depends on the face orientation.